


纠缠不清<2>

by tangcu



Series: 【洋岳】纠缠不清 [2]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: 【洋岳】纠缠不清 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596913
Kudos: 4





	纠缠不清

初次走秀惹了一大波关注，灵超把这茬忙完，已经是一个星期之后了。岳明辉正宅在家里休周末的时候，灵超全副武装地来了。助理拎着大包小包的吃的跟在后面。

灵超没化妆，瘫在沙发上把墨镜一摘，深深的黑眼圈立刻暴露无遗。岳明辉把东西从助理手里接过来，鼻子一动：“买卤煮啦？”

助理点了点头：“门框卤煮，姚记爆肚，北平楼的炸灌肠鸡里蹦，还有肯德基的脆皮炸鸡桶。”

岳明辉一听就乐了，把印着灵超半身像的炸鸡桶拎出来，拎到灵超跟前：“你吃炸鸡，哥哥留着桶。”

灵超一努嘴：“我真不知道他们把我印这上面了。”

助理帮他把吃的收拾进瓷盘里就走了，岳明辉一个碟子一个碟子地往微波炉里送。灵超躺够了就跑进厨房里黏他，也不说话，就跟一大型挂件似的挂在岳明辉身上玩手机。

灵超在用小号刷微博，岳明辉看着新鲜就跟着看了两眼。但他眼睛跟不上网瘾少年过于熟练的操作，没看一会儿就放弃了。

“老岳你看你那天拍的视频！转发量嗖嗖的！”

灵超把手机往岳明辉跟前一怼，那边岳明辉正走着神呢，猝不及防地看到了怪矫情的文案、四位数的转发和木子洋意味深长的笑脸。

哎哟他这个心理阴影。

“哎，我天……还你的眼神炫目得让我无所适从……哪里看出来哒？我手都没抖好嘛？很适从的好嘛？”

灵超把手机收进口袋，帮岳明辉倒蒜汁，一边狐疑地瞟了岳明辉一眼：“你说你激动啥啊，我就是夸夸你神仙拍照而已。”

岳明辉：“……我不神，我瘆得慌。”

这话不假。岳明辉最近总觉得有人在跟踪他。给他老爹打电话问最近有没有仇家的时候，被老爹风轻云淡地回了一句咱家财产还不够写小说啊你别瞎想。

比女人的第六感更准的是gay的第六感。

天天坐办公室，一身肌肉都给坐没了。他掐着自己软乎乎的肚子，寻思着今天开始举铁还来不来得及。

当然来不及。

那天他加班到凌晨两点半，迷迷糊糊下到地下车库才发现今天他车限号，压根儿没开车过来。这点儿已经没有地铁了，他重重地叹了口气，围紧围巾缩着脖子站在公司门口等顺风车。

一辆黑色超跑缓缓停在岳明辉面前。

“上车。”

岳明辉低头看了一眼手机。

不好意思，我的确打的是绿牌新能源，但我眼没花车型不是特斯拉谢谢。

“岳明辉，上车。”大模叫出了他的大名。

岳明辉脑子转得快，咽了口唾沫，试探地问：“我上车的话，你能不能就别……盯……找人盯我了？”

木子洋胳膊肘搭在摇下的车窗上，和煦地笑了：“好啊。”

承认得倒挺爽快。

订单时间已经超过了五分钟，岳明辉摁下取消订单的手微微发抖。五块钱能坐到特斯拉的事实并不能安慰到岳明辉脆弱的心灵。他虽然早已变成混日子的普通白领，但还是知道坐这趟车的代价有多深不可测。

岳明辉站路边自顾自地敲了好半天手机，这边木子洋穿了件深V绸缎花衬衣开着车窗等他，在心情和物理降温的双重作用下，脸也冷了好几个度。

“干嘛呢你——”大模终于不耐烦了。

岳明辉表面逆来顺受了，其实心里还是发憷，被木子洋戳穿之后尴尬地挠了挠头：“取消订单要罚款，这不我钱刚转余额宝，卡里就剩两块三……我申请个转出……”大模脸色越来越臭，岳明辉一时不知道说啥，只好干巴巴地补了一句，“那啥，马爸爸效率还是挺高的……”

木子洋常年在国外，十成十的刷卡现金派。岳明辉絮絮叨叨半天，他只听明白了是钱的事儿。

“这里超过五分钟算违章停车。再不上来，二百块钱你替我出。”

木子洋话音未落，那边儿岳明辉已经利索地坐进了副驾。

他刚一上车，木子洋就爽快地踩死了油门。特斯拉的加速声音很轻，不像正常超跑那么重的轰鸣，岳明辉不看仪表盘都不知道这家伙在北京城区飚到了一百三。

眼睁睁地看着车飞速掠过朝阳公园一路向南，岳明辉害怕地抱紧双肩包，僵硬地笑着：“我琢磨着你应该知道我住东直门——”

木子洋理直气壮：“我不喜欢睡别人的床。”

他还能说啥。

“……挺有道理哈。”

其实他和木子洋这事儿只能算你情我愿。要是他不乐意，料想木子洋一公众人物，也不敢做太出格的事。

岳明辉实际上是个双，放弃灵超之后陆续谈过几回正常的恋爱，留学的时候也默许过一两个男孩的投怀送抱。

他挺喜欢木子洋的，谁不喜欢好看的人呢，只不过俩人见面要么是他在T台下坐着木子洋在T台上站着，要么是他在路边站着木子洋在车里坐着——知道他被木子洋压在门上亲得喘不过气来，才悲哀地意识到他完全小看了大模的身材。

他这一米八三的身量，加上举了一个星期的铁搞得半软不硬的肉，让他完全没有攻下大模的底气。

岳明辉垂死挣扎：“或许你对位置没什么特别要求？”

木子洋微微一笑：“或许你不该想那些乱七八糟的。”

木子洋不着急把他剥干净，给他留下了只扣着胸口两枚纽扣的白衬衣和灰色棉布内裤。他明显听到木子洋气声笑了两下。不知道他是不是在笑他的内裤，但也不妨碍他的脸立马充血。他嗫嚅着嘴唇纠结要不要解释——要是知道今天要滚床单自己还是下面儿那个的话他一定会好好做准备——但万一他笑的不是这个呢？这不打自己脸吗？

“都让你别想乱七八糟的了，”木子洋把手指伸进他嘴里，“舔湿了，乖。”

岳明辉嘴里塞着东西，说话也囫囵着咬不清楚：“舔啥啊……抠死你算了……”

然而舌头还是乖乖地裹弄起嘴里的手指来。木子洋手指细长，骨节明显，曲起的指节抵着上颚撬开了他的嘴，涎液便顺着嘴角兜不住地往下滴。

他试图合上嘴巴咬木子洋，后者则轻易识破了他的伎俩，抽出手指的同时还从里面刮了一下他的小虎牙。

“嗯……你别，”岳明辉受不了这调戏，“直接……呃……”

“着啥急啊哥哥。”木子洋掐住后颈将他的脸摁进枕头里，又轻而易举地拎高了他的腰，这姿势显得那对腰窝更加明显了，“……这不就来了吗。”

本以为就要靠他那一丁点儿唾沫扩张了，岳明辉甚至做好了出血的准备，谁知道股间突然被淋了小半瓶黏黏糊糊的润滑剂，给他吓得一哆嗦，两瓣臀肉下意识夹紧了。木子洋就是想羞辱他，也不给他改正的机会，像对待犯错的小孩儿一样，摁着颈子揍他屁股。身下人挨了几下才反应过来，哎哟哎哟地求饶，窄腰贴着他小腹乱蹭。

“被人操过屁股吗哥哥？”木子洋两指插着他后穴，手上占着便宜嘴上也不饶人，“里面好软，好像我直接插进来也没事。”

岳明辉艰难地扭过头，十分真实和木子洋讨价还价：“别，别介……有话好好说。”

“嗐，我比你有数儿，趴着爽就好了哥哥。”

说着他就开始解皮带。那边岳明辉倒是自由了，但他实在是左右为难，现下跑也跑不成，也拉不下脸来自个儿上手扩张，只能僵硬地趴着等木子洋脱裤子。

“嗯呃……疼！操！……”

木子洋一边揉着他的肚子，一边往里插。里面的肉是软和，可括约肌还紧绷着。岳明辉疼得嘶嘶叫，余光瞟见木子洋微蹙的眉头又有点幸灾乐祸。

“你放松啊。”

岳明辉腾地一下火就上来了：“你以为我有开关啊？！都说还不行了你硬要插……”

“别生气，你看你腿再分开点儿不就成了……”木子洋根本不是在安抚，语气贱嗖嗖的，又把岳明辉的手拉过来，“你手再帮帮忙，往两边掰一下……”

……

岳明辉：“你怕不是想要个全自动做爱鸡。”

“那就不怪我了岳明辉，我可给过你选择了，”木子洋抓住他的腰往里一带，“忍忍啊，痛一下就爽了。”

岳明辉下意识的动作居然是去摸肚子，好像以为自己被捅穿了，愣了一小会儿，额头上都开始往下滴汗了才开始叫痛。木子洋的长度和粗度都让人挑不出毛病，就是吞下去有点痛苦。

木子洋就插着让他适应，上手去剥他的衬衣。普通的白衬衣下面竟然印着大片的纹身，他指腹一寸一寸地抚摸过去，心下止不住地赞叹。

“我搞到黑帮大少啦。”

“明……明天就把你沉尸什刹海。”

岳明辉胳膊打着颤，想撑起酸麻的上身换个姿势，却没估计好距离，直接撞进木子洋怀里。大模的太平洋肩宽脱了衣服之后更吓人了，伏在岳明辉身上能把他罩得严严实实。他从来没想过泥塑自己，但此情此景下竟然真的让他产生了诡异的错觉。

“翻个身？”

“嗯……别！别别，好不容易进来了就别出去了……”他勉强从牙缝里挤出来一句解释，“……轻一点插，我要休克了……”

“你还休克，爽死你个岳明辉算了……”

木子洋和他磕唠够了，拎着他的腰开始小幅度的插。硬邦邦的茎身温和地磨蹭着前列腺，搞得他鼠蹊酸麻难耐。岳明辉总觉得不够，想去撸两把，手伸到半道就给木子洋截胡了，只能摸一摸肚子聊以自慰。

他不怕横冲直撞的攻势，就怕这样，猜不透他到底什么意思。时不时木子洋撞得狠了，他就猝不及防地漏出几声变调的呻吟。他被吊在高潮的边缘，木子洋就是不肯给他个痛快。

木子洋好像十分中意他一对腰窝，上手摸了还不够，甚至还折下身子去亲，湿热的厚唇轻轻擦过尾椎骨，沿着凸起的脊椎一路向上，岳明辉屏着一口气，随着他的动作一起往上提，险些背过气去。

然后他忽然福至心灵，背过手去揽住木子洋的脖子，凑到他眼前小声地要求：“……给我。”

大模歪头去含他的耳朵，猫一样蹭他的颈侧，故意不理他话里有话的撒娇：“要啥啊。”

岳明辉支起胳膊肘往前爬，“啵”的一声和木子洋分开了，随后抓着他的手臂，懒懒散散地翻过身来，眯着眼望着他：“嗯……打个赌吧，我看你要比我射得快……”

说这话之前他没想到大模骨子里是个幼稚的人。

然而很快他就切身体会到了赌输的下场，木子洋按着他的大花臂，把他怼在床头操，别说射了，他都射不出来了——木子洋劲儿上来的原因是他嘴硬驳了一句“不作数”——结果就变成了这样，大模甚至卑鄙地帮他撸以求赢得他心服口服。

岳明辉给折腾得差点断了气，快感的余韵过去就只剩下屁股里的酸痛肿胀。幼稚鬼则得意洋洋地射在他肚皮上，把两个人的精液混在一起涂了他一肚子。

“作数不？还来不？”木子洋兴致高昂，“再来一局？”

岳明辉无语，又怕他来真的，翻着白眼说：“作数作数，服了真是……”拍了拍木子洋的大腿，“赶紧出去，我要洗澡……”

木子洋把人捞起来挂在肩膀上，也不着急穿衣服，大摇大摆地往浴室走。这下倒是雨露均沾了。岳明辉默默地想，然后照木子洋的腰上掐了一把——精瘦的腰上只能掐起一层皮，反击显得无比徒劳。

果然木子洋又在浴室来了一炮，岳明辉心里苦，但又遭不住对方的挑逗，硬生生被榨干了最后一点存货，始作俑者这才作罢。

他心想这一见面就滚床单，一会儿躺一张床上啥也不干实在有点尴尬。好在俩人到家已经三点多了，翻来覆去折腾了将近俩小时，要是夏天的话天都已经亮了。木子洋强撑着最后一口气威胁岳明辉明天十二点前不能吵醒他，岳明辉苦笑了一声，脑海中残存的理智告诉他他一介社畜明天是周四周四要开会为了开会他才加班到两点半。

等木子洋睡着了他才敢咬牙切齿地骂了句不是人，然后心酸不已地抱起还算干净的衣服，蹑手蹑脚地去客厅换好，摸着黑溜达到地铁口，打着哈欠坐上了地铁。

他又困又累屁股还疼，越想越憋屈，到最后只能用微小的幸福安慰自己：

算他有良心，坐地铁不用换乘，14号线直接到望京TAT


End file.
